Tenemos una mala conexión
by charlie esta muy alterado
Summary: AU. Ya casi es año nuevo. Normalmente ellos pasarían el 31 de diciembre juntos, observando los fuegos artificiales o enredados entre las sábanas, pero Levi ha tenido que viajar junto a su familia y sólo le queda hablar mediante una videollamada con Eren. Aunque la señal del internet en estas fechas puede ser bastante mala. "Creo que Skype me odia". Ereri


Cortito pero hecho con amor :'I

**Pairing: **Eren x Levi (Ereri)

**Summary: **Ya casi es año nuevo. Normalmente ellos pasarían el 31 de diciembre juntos, observando los fuegos artificiales o enredados entre las sábanas, pero Levi ha tenido que viajar junto a su familia y sólo le queda hablar mediante una videollamada con Eren. Pero la señal de internet en estas fechas puede ser bastante mala. "Creo que Skype me odia". (es el peor summary que he escrito en mi vida Dios mío)

**Advertencias: **llevo bastante sin dormir así que ni idea de qué escribí + estoy escuchando las canciones del GTA V. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

**Aclaración: **AU actual. Coso del _hamijo secreto _de Rivaille Uke.

Btw la portada fue un snapshot de una conversación con mi Eren. Si se entera de que la usé acá me pega (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad del Demoni- de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>~Para Levi Tiny Ackerman~<strong>

* * *

><p>—Mierda, Eren, ¿no puedes contratar una señal de internet mejor?<p>

—¡No es mi culpa Levi!

Esta era la segunda vez que la maldita videollamada se cortaba y debían esperar unos minutos para poder rehacerla. Bueno, era entendible tomando en cuenta que estaban en pleno fin de año, a dos horas de comenzar 2015, y las lineas se saturaban totalmente. _Skype_ no los quería mucho, tampoco.

Finalmente pudieron retomarla y se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente a través de la pantalla, sin decir nada.

Ahora mismo, ellos podrían estar juntos, abrazados, besándose, haciendo el amor; montones de probabilidades, y sin embargo sólo podían hablar por una webcam.

_1,034.4 km_

Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman —o simplemente _Sargento_—, ambos de Berlín, Alemania. Eren ya tenía sus dieciocho mientras que Levi había cumplido dieciséis hace menos de una semana. Eran pareja, y todos lo sabían. No todos lo aceptaban, pero para ellos las relaciones son de a dos y la opinión ajena es sólo eso, una opinión.

A pesar de vivir tan sólo a unas cuadras de diferencia, ahora se encontraban a un país de distancia. Y es que la familia de Levi era principalmente francesa, y solían reunirse en su Francia natal para fin de año. Serían unos cuantos días lejos de él.

—Y... ¿qué tal todo por allá?

—Es la tercera vez que lo preguntas.

Eren se río con incomodidad y respondió sincero.

—Perdóname, pero no estoy acostumbrado a hablar por aquí. Además te extraño lo suficiente como para desmotivarme al verte y no poder tocarte.

La honestidad de Eren a veces lo abrumaba, por eso no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran suavemente. Notó que él abrió los ojos sorprendido y con curiosidad le preguntó.

—¿Te has sonrojado?

_Maldita sea. _¿Cómo notaba esos detalles?

Su mirada de incredulidad debió haber dicho todo, porque su novio rió encantadoramente.

—No es que lo haya visto nítidamente. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que acabas de hacerlo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Idiota.

—Pero igual me quieres —la sonrisa de Eren le decía que esperaba un "no" para luego responderle un "sabes que sí" y montones cosas empalagosas más. Si algo tenía de molesto, era lo increíblemente dulce que podía llegar a ser. Aunque si debía admitirlo, en el fondo no le molestaba. Pero decidió que no iba a darle el gusto.

—Sí.

El asombro en las facciones ajenas era obvio, y eso le produjo una satisfacción que se manifestó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —no todos los días Levi Ackerman te decía que te quería.

La sonrisa del chico se agrandó en una mueca burlona, respondiendo claramente: —No.

—Levi... —de alguna manera ya se lo esperaba, pero no pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco. Sí, sabía bien que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que Levi sólo estaba molestándolo, pero enserio le gustaría escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca sin que luego las acompañe un "no".

El _Sargento_ notó el cambio de humor del chico y se arrepintió un tanto de sus palabras. Esperaba una contestación de azúcar o algo por el estilo.

Okay, tal vez sí iba a darle el gusto.

—Era mentira —desviando su mirada y en un tono de voz un tanto más bajo, avergonzado, se lo confesó—. Te quiero.

Eren le regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas.

—Te quiero más.

_Honestidad._

Siguieron conversando de varias cosas más, Eren acaramelado con Levi y este sonrojándose e insultándolo. Pero con amor.

Pocos minutos antes de las doce, fue cuando la llamada se cortó por tercera vez, y decidieron que ya era suficiente. Continuaron en el chat.

—Tenemos una mala conexión —resaltó Eren, y agregó luego— de internet, claro.

—De tu parte. Mi señal funciona perfectamente bien.

—Tal vez los de la empresa no me quieren...

—Deja de inventarte historias.

—Creo que Skype me odia.

—La vida te odia —no es cierto—. Bueno, no.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

—Lev-

—Y yo también te quiero.

—Aww~!

Levi podía ser tan cruel como adorable.

_00:00_

—¡Feliz año nuevo Levi!

—Feliz año nuevo, Eren.

—Gracias por estar junto a mí —a Jaeger sólo le faltaba la envoltura para ser confundido con un dulce—. Espero que estemos juntos mucho más.

—...igualmente, tonto.

* * *

><p>Hago bien en dedicarme al canto xD como escritora me moriría de hambre.<p>

En fin, espero que te haya gustado (L)

Nos leemos uvu

**-Charlie** **:DdDD**


End file.
